Alex Reynolds
Alex Reynolds is an American professional wrestler. He is known for his work throughout the New York and northeastern United States promotions including Combat Zone Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Syndicate and New York Wrestling Connection. Reynolds has also appeared in mainstream promotions including World Wrestling Entertainment and recently All Elite Wrestling. He is also recognized as one-half of the tag team known as The Beaver Boys with Johnny Silver. Early life Reynolds was born in Southampton, New York. He describes himself as being a charming lad with great hair and a laid back personality. Reynolds has stated he loves all forms of professional wrestling. He developed a love for pro wrestling early on in his life, admittedly losing interest in all other sports as well as in school. Professional wrestling career Reynolds began his professional wrestling training in 2006 under instructions by Mikey Whipwreck at New York Wrestling Connection's wrestling school in Long Island, NY. New York Wrestling Connection (2007–present) After completing his training with New York Wrestling Connection, he went on to compete in the promotion's events beginning in April 2007 at NYWC Friend Or Foe. At the event Reynolds teamed with Dan Barry in a tag match lost against Maverick & Plazma. He achieved success within the promotion winning several titles including the NYWC Fusion Championship, NYWC Hi-Fi Championship and NYWC Interstate Championship. Reynolds became a two-time NYWC Heavyweight Champion and a five-time NYWC Tag Team Champion, capturing the tag team titles three times with John Silver and twice with King Mega. His most recent NYWC match was in December at the Tour De Circus event competing in a four-way match for the NYWC Fusion Championship. Combat Zone Wrestling (2011–present) Debuting in 2011, Reynolds appeared in Combat Zone Wrestling during its May 1 television taping of CZW Wired. During the taping, Reynolds defeated VSK. During his tenure with CZW, Reynolds became a one-time CZW Tag Team Champion in January 2011 with Johnny Silver, under the team name The Beaver Boys, after defeating team BLK OUT (BLK Jeez & Ruckus). The Beaver Boys held the tag team titles until April of that year, dropping the belts to team Juicy Product (David Starr & JT Dunn). His most recent CZW match was in December 2019 at Cage Of Death XXI, teaming with Mark Sterling in a No Holds Barred tag match lost against Anthony Greene & Ava Everett. Pro Wrestling Syndicate (2012–2016) Reynolds debuted in Pro Wrestling Syndicate in 2012. On March 9, Reynolds' first match was at the 2012 PWS Super Card event, where he competed against Anthony Nese for the PWS Tri State Championship. Later that year on November 9 at PWS The Show Must Go On, Reynolds competed in a three-way match against Starman and Anthony Nese once more for the PWS Tri State Championship. On February 2013 at PWS Thank You Jerry, Reynolds won the Tri State Championship after defeating Starman. Seven months later during September of that year Reynolds won the PWS Heavyweight Championship from Kevin Matthews. During his tenure in PWS, Reynolds became a one-time Tri State Champion, a one-time Heavyweight Champion and a one-time PWS Tag Team Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2009, 2016–2017, 2019) ECW brand (2009) Reynolds debuted in WWE's incarnation of Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) in 2009. On the November 24 episode ECW, Reynolds wrestled his first match in a losing effort against Vance Archer. Other WWE appearances (2016–2017, 2019) Several years later, Reynolds returned in 2016 on the August 23 episode of WWE Main Event, in a dark match lost against Kane. The following year in 2017, Reynolds returned on the March 21 episode of 205 Live, losing in 4 seconds to 205 Live regular Akira Tozawa. Two years later, Reynolds returned in 2019 on the September 10 episode of Smackdown Live. There, he appeared under the ring name Alex Keaton alongside his longtime teammate Johnny Silver, in a tag match lost against team Heavy Machinery. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) Reynolds debuted in All Elite Wrestling on the October 16 episode of AEW Dynamite. He teamed with John Silver in a tag match lost to The Inner Circle. Reynolds and Silver returned to October 30 episode of Dynamite, teaming with Q.T. Marshall in a six-man tag match lost against team Best Friends and Orange Cassidy. Reynolds and Silver together debuted on the December 10 episode of AEW Dark in a tag match lost against team Jurassic Express (Luchasaurus & Marko Stunt). The following night on the December 11 episode of Dynamite, Reynolds wrestled and lost his first AEW singles match against Jon Moxley. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''From Reynolds With Love'' *'Signature moves' **''Reynolds Wrap'' *'Managers' *'Wrestlers managed' *'Tag teams and stables' **'Beaver Boys' (w/ John Silver) **[[King And I|'King And I']]' '(w/ King Mega) **[[Reynolds Brothers|'Reynolds Brothers']]' '(w/ Kyle Reynolds) *'Nicknames' **''"Yours Truely"'' *'Entrance themes' Championships and accomplishments * [[Combat Zone Wrestling|'Combat Zone Wrestling']] ** CZW Tag Team Championship (1 time, w/ John Silver) * [[New York Wrestling Connection|'New York Wrestling Connection']] ** NYWC Fusion Championship (1 time) ** NYWC Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** NYWC Hi-Fi Championship (1 time) ** NYWC Interstate Championship (1 time) ** NYWC Tag Team Championship (3 times, 2 times w/ King Mega, 1 time w/ John Silver) * [[Pro Wrestling Guerrilla|'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla']] ** PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ John Silver) * [[Pro Wrestling Syndicate|'Pro Wrestling Syndicate']] ** PWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** PWS Suicidal Six Way Championship (1 time) ** PWS Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Kyle Reynolds) External links * Profile * Profile Category:2007 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:All Elite Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Create A Pro Wrestling Academy alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:REAL Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Wrestlers' Laboratory alumni